


Day 11: The Mechanism of Ownership

by SpankinHotDudes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankinHotDudes/pseuds/SpankinHotDudes
Summary: A promise to be kept. One must sacrifice for life.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Day 11: The Mechanism of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> I aint following my schedule that much I'm so sorry also my fics have been getting weird.

Chris was strapped on a soft leather table almost like a medical table. It looked to be designed for comfort, but the last thing Chris felt was comfortable. He never knew why he let himself be vulnerable like this. Especially near this traitor.

He can’t really pinpoint where it started, but he can pinpoint the events after it. While this could be considered rape and blackmail, Chris had no choice in all reality. 

Wesker was the only one willing to aid him in getting a cure for his sister. Also whatever time Wesker spent on him was less time Wesker spent trying to destroy the world. Though this time after much talk it was decided that he would stay with Wesker and birth him a child for the purpose of not only tying himself to Chris, but also to raise as a prodigy to follow into the steps of Wesker.

Chris being dysphoric did not look forward to giving birth, but he would still love the child anyways.


End file.
